anders dan anders
by anouk-jennifer
Summary: draco is veranderd, erd veranderd en ginny is 1 van de eerste om dit te merken


"Mama, kan ik naar die nieuwe winkel aan de overkant?" Molly keek  
  
om naar het haar 14 jarige dochter. Ze was veranderd: haar vuur rode haar  
  
was iets bruiner geworden en ze was langer geworden, een model typje.  
  
Molly zei altijd haar mooie enige jongste dochter. "Ohh ja natuurlijk  
  
ga maar."  
  
Ze was blij dat haar man een wedenschap had gewonnen en zo wat extra geld  
  
overhad voor de kleding van haar dochter. Ze keek Ginny na, zuchte en  
  
dacht: 'ergens dit jaar gaat de berschermendheid van haar broers flink  
  
op wakkeren' en terwijl ze dit dacht lachte ze.  
  
Ginny liep de winkel de nieuwe winkel had alle nieuwe mode dingen uit Parijs  
  
en nu kon ze ook nog iets leuks kopen ook. "Hallo lieverd, kan ik je ergens  
  
mee helpen?" Ginny draaide zich om daar stond een vrouw van middelbare  
  
leeftijd met lang blond haar en zilvere ogen.  
  
'Ze doet me ergens aan denken.' "Ohh nee hoor ik vind het wel."  
  
Ginny spitte door de rekken met kleding tot ze een leuk groen truitje vond  
  
die van haar schouders hing, een mini rokje en witte schoenen.  
  
"De pashokjes zijn achterin," zei de verkoopster nog voor Ginny het kon vragen.  
  
Ginny liep naar achter en trok de kleding aan "en je kan beter in de spiegel buiten het  
  
hokje kijken, die vertekend niet." Ginny liep naar buiten en zag haar zelf in de spiegel  
  
"Zo nieuwe chick in town!" Ginny draaide zich om en zag daar........  
  
..... Draco Malfoy  
  
Ginny p.o.v  
  
Ik keek hem aan 'Zei hij nou net wat ik dacht dat hij zei?' "Pardon?" zei ik "Je weet best  
  
wel wat ik zei." ja, dus hij herkende me niet, dat is lache! Maar laten we hem uit de  
  
droom halen "eigenlijk ben ik niet zo nieuw.... ferret"  
  
--------------------------------hfd.2  
  
Draco keek nog eens goed. Was dat niet? Nee, dat kon niet, Wemels waren lelijke, roodharige  
  
sproetenkoppen... Toch... die stem, het was toch echt Ginny. "Een Wemel!" zei hij. Hij  
  
probeerde walgend te klinken, maar toch lukte hem dat niet helemaal...  
  
"Kom kom kinderen..." mengde de verkoopster zich in het gesprek. "Mam.. houd je erbuiten..."  
  
Ginny keek geschokt. Wat deed de moeder van Draco Malfoy in een winkel als *verkoopster*?  
  
Ze snapte het niet, maar dacht dat het waarschijnlijk beter was ook. Het viel haar, niet  
  
voor de eerste keer, op hoe lekker Draco er eigenlijk uitzag... Nee, hij was een Zwadderaar,  
  
ze zou vermoord worden door de andere Grifoendors als ze... Ze kon er niet eens aan denken..  
  
Een beetje blozend draaide ze zich om, om het pashokje weer in te duiken. De gedachten  
  
maalden door haar kop. Hij had haar leuk gevonden, en ze vond hem om eerlijk te zijn ook wel  
  
heel leuk. Het was een raar koppel, een Zwadderaar en een Grifoendor, maar toch... En wat  
  
deed zijn moeder als verkoopster? Ze had begrepen dat Lucius Malfoy toch zo rijk was,  
  
*slecht*, maar toch rijk. Wat deden zijn vrouw en zijn zoon dan in zo'n kleding zaak?  
  
Ondertussen stond Draco een beetje verbaasd voor het pashokje. Ginny was nu echt geen  
  
lelijke Wemel meer, hij twijfelde haast of ze niet geadopteerd was. Met een meid als haar  
  
zou hij zeker indruk maken, zelfs al was ze een Grifoendor. Waar waren crabbe en goyle  
  
(a/n: whatever het was in het nederlands denk dat er zelf bij) eigenlijk? Ohja  
  
die waren aan het schranzen, natuurlijk.  
  
Zijn moeder kwam naar hem toe. "Ik moet even weg, schatje, let jij even op de winkel....?  
  
"ja mam"  
  
ginny knipperde met haar ogen 'wacht ff wacht heel ff betekend oeehh drac ehh malfoy achter de balie, en gin vertel je  
  
zelf wat maakt dat nou uit. Helemaal niks natuurlijk' "nou dan neem ik aan dat ik bij jouw moet afrekenen niet" draco gaf één van zijn befaamde grijnsjes "ja en hoeveel korting heb je nodig"  
  
"geen maar als je het geeft zeg ik geen nee"  
  
draco grijns werd nog groter en nog heel wat groter,toen ginny met haar kortje rokje eens flink voor over bukte om haar tas van de grond te pakken.Draco met z'n mannelijke 'instinct' leunt  
  
wat verder over de toonbank "weet jeWemellette als je met mij op een date gaat krijg je 20 % korting.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry haalde een hand door zijn haar en grijnsde naar Hermelien. "Wanneer zou hij nu eens komen?" vroeg hij een beetje geirriteerd. Net op dat moment riep een roodharige jongen naar hen terwijl hij naderde. "Harry, Hermelien, hier ben ik!" Harry keek om en zwaaide naar zijn vriend. Terwijl Ron de coupé binnen kwam had Hermelien alweer een boek in haar handen. "Wat?" vroeg ze toen Harry haar beschuldigend aan keek. "Oh... oké.. ik snap het..." en met een zucht stopte ze het boek weer weg. Harry lachte weer "Dat is beter..." op dat moment kwam Ginny binnenvallen, terwijl ze snel de deur achter zich dicht trok. "Ron, Harry, Hermelien, is het goed als ik even hier zit? Ze zijn nogal al aan het klieren in mijn coupé.." en gelijk realiseerde ze zich dat ze een fout had begaan... Harry dacht dat ze hem nog steeds leuk vond, en zou haar vast weer gaan uithoren... ''klieren hoe dan'' zei hermelien tewijl ze haar klassenoudste badge ter voorschijn haalde. ''ehh nou gooien van snoep''. heremlien schoot op ''dat is tegen de regels, ron kom mee daar gaan we iets aan doen'' '''hermie moet dat nou'' ''hermie dat is kleinerend'' hermelien trok ron achter zich aan de coupé uit.'ohh nee alleen met harry dat is niet goed'. Ginny begon lichtjes te shaken ''heb je het koud gin''zei harry. '' eh , nou ja, beetje, denk ik.'' 'óke dit gaat niet soepel hij denkt nu zeker dat ik stapel op hem ben'. harry haalde een boek te voorschijn en begon te lezen en ginny volgde zijn voorbeeld maar. maar na een tijdje begon er iets aan haar te knagen 'draco wat wilt hij van mij. kom op hij zou toch niet mij echt op een date vragen omdat hij me leuk vind ik weet zeker dat hij duppel had gelegen als ik ja had gezegd. al had ik dat liever gedaan.. ''ginny ginny'' ginny keek op harry zat tegen haar aan te kletsen.''ja'' ''ik ga kijken hoe het met ron vergaat'' en daarmee liep harry de coupé uit. 


End file.
